


Jealousy's Phase

by ztarplay_fics



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Awkward Romance, Band Fic, BandFIC AU is not my thing it's been a while since I've written one please be kind, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Humor, Warning | rated mature for language, eunwoo not being perfect, jin jin is a trooper, mj sucks at nuances but he is smart when he catches on, no drama except for rocky freaking out, shameless moonbin as usual, sorry there's not much sanha here, 아스트로 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztarplay_fics/pseuds/ztarplay_fics
Summary: For Eunwoo, MJ inspired more than just a smile. But even with an honorary degree in patience, their fourth anniversary enthusiasm proved a challenge.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Jealousy's Phase

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the [ASTRO PLAY] 아로하 4랑해 and this just kind of ... happened. Link: [ASTRO PLAY 아로하 4랑해](https://youtu.be/PrNCVEVDvSQ)

The set was lively from MJ’s usual antics more than the festive décor meant to commemorate their fourth anniversary. Moonbin and Jinjin kept a close watch, laughing while taking note of his trail throughout the set. It had happened on more than one occasion where MJ’s persistence in amusing everyone had proved a bit of a hazard. Not often, just often enough for both to remember. But of course, it wasn’t long before Moonbin was absorbed into the mood and he too was running and jumping like a crippled pigeon with helium balloons tied to its tail.

“Seriously guys, someone is going to get hurt!” Jinjin warned.

Still on the makeup chair Sanha just about lost his mind, distressing the poor the girl who held a liner to his face. Having little choice, Jinjin soon chased after them, cause for MJ to run faster and nearly knocking over one of the light stands. Luckily, Rocky was doing his stretches nearby and even though he had his headphones on, he managed to see him coming and catch the stand.

MJ stopped cold, eyes wide with a hand to his chest. “Woah! Thanks!”

Not bothering to remove his headphones, Rocky gave him a nod and went back to his stretches. It was too early in the morning for him to engage in any conversation, even one that would shower him with compliments.

Fortunately, Jinjin was spared the task of berating anyone as soon as Eunwoo walked in, late as usual. With his acting schedule it was a hardly surprise. More surprising was that he made it to any group activities at all.

“Alright boys, time for the last couple shoot. Eunwoo—MJ—you’re up!”

“But he just got here!” MJ turned to Eunwoo, who already looked like he had spent a good hour on the makeup chair. “Right. Fine.”

As usual, MJ had no trouble giving the photographer exactly what he asked for. It was one of his better-known talents, to shine instantly like a flip of a switch. On the other hand, Eunwoo who had been there less than a half hour, still needed a push to adjust. Constantly exchanging one set for another made him slow to adapt, especially when he had yet to sleep. Fortunately, pairing him up with MJ meant he didn’t have to work too hard to set the mood.

“Piggy back!” MJ said loudly, already grabbing onto his shoulders.

Eunwoo let him. It wasn’t exactly difficult to carry a pint size man. In the last few months, Eunwoo had worked hard on his physique, mostly encouraged by Moonbin who had developed an obsession for weight training and needed a buddy. He wasn’t sure he should at first, but Moonbin being Moonbin couldn’t do anything alone, or quietly for that matter. With Eunwoo’s growing schedule, he spent less and less time at the with the boys. It seemed like the perfect bonding opportunity, and it was.

Apart from gaining core strength that toned his already tall frame, Eunwoo learned all kinds of things about Moonbin. They talked a lot about dating and specific likes or dislikes, and even how Moonbin was currently working on impressing a special someone though he refused to say who specifically.

Never in a million years did he think that he would ever have to worry about who Moonbin liked until the day came, when he found him and MJ in their common room horsing around. Moonbin had MJ pinned to the floor, laughing. After that, it was very difficult to see their kindly gestures as anything other than flirting. Particularly when Moonbin initiated it. MJ had a way of cuddling up to wall and still making it seem like the most natural of intentions. But Moonbin, though usually spirited in his own way, rarely did anything without purpose, usually self-indulgent purpose.

“Help, please!” Moonbin cried suddenly.

Like clockwork MJ was the first to fuss over him. “What?! What?!”

“The necklace snapped off. I can’t get the hook to open.”

MJ laughed. “It’s because your fingers are too fat.”

“Are not!”

“Such a big baby!”

Eunwoo tried hard not to grimace. But watching them banter like two idiots who couldn’t get enough of each other, really made him feel sick to his stomach, and nearly hurled when Moonbin picked up MJ, cradling him in his arms as he swung him back and forth.

“Who’s the baby now?” Moonbin teased.

MJ clung to him for dear life. Not once uttering for him to stop. When Moonbin finally put him down, they were both on their knees, hysterical from whatever inside joke they shared.

Sometimes, it inspired in Eunwoo the urge to punch a wall. But he wasn’t allowed to. As the face of the group, he wasn’t allowed to be angry, or sad, or even tired for that matter. Eunwoo had to smile, always smile.

“Hyung, the chain!” Moonbin reminded MJ before he could walk away. Like a dutiful brother, MJ helped him with the clasp before once again attempting to walk away. But not before Moonbin clung to his back, blowing kisses that got a little too close for Eunwoo’s comfort.

“Okay, everybody lineup for the group shot!” called the director.

As the firsts to take their place, Eunwoo and MJ stayed put in the middle. But as he often predicted, Moonbin chose the spot beside MJ. Like countless times in the last year whenever others were near MJ, he felt himself forcing a smile; all the while surreptitiously counting every touch that wasn’t his, counting every smile he didn’t cause, and counting the seconds it took for MJ to direct his affection to him again. Sometimes he wondered, tumultuously hopeful, if one day it could mean something more than the friendship they had promised.

Unfortunately, it was his luck to have fallen in love with a lively, barefaced idiot.

On the way back to the dorm everyone was quiet. Tired from a long morning and even longer night, Eunwoo had every intention of going straight to his room to sleep. But as they all gathered in the common room, shaking off the rain from their clothes, MJ’s laugher caught his attention. Moonbin had removed his own shirt and was pulling on MJ’s persistently. Despite fighting him off, MJ kept cackling, seemingly unbothered by Moonbin’s aggressive hold on him against the kitchen counter.

Suddenly his own emotions burst, anger pounded against his chest like a war drum. Unable to harness his self-control, Eunwoo grabbed MJ by the arm and dragged him to their room. MJ was too busy laughing to mind and by the time Eunwoo realized what he had done, MJ was already rummaging through their drawers for dry clothes.

“Crap! I need to do laundry. Can I borrow something to sleep in? Hello? Earth to Mr. Face Genius. Yah!”

“Huh?”

“What is up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“If you say so. Can I borrow something to sleep in?”

Still needing to do his own laundry, Eunwoo could only offer him a worn white t-shirt and grey sweats he usually wore to the gym. “Want to grab the shower first?” he asked.

MJ shook his head. “No, you go ahead.”

(@^__^@)

“Did you run out of shirts too?” MJ joked when he came into the room to find Eunwoo in nothing but sweats. “Show off.”

Eunwoo shrugged.

“You and Moonbin are shameless. Deplorable, really. As if your stupid faces weren’t enough.”

“Well, we can’t all have your charm, can we?”

MJ scoffed. Too busy cursing him to notice the suitcase beside his bed where he stubbed his foot and stumbled forward. By the time Eunwoo reached him, MJ was on the floor, holding his wrist like it was snapped in half.

“Could you be any clumsier?”

“Shut up. Ouch! Shit. I landed on my arm.”

He examined MJ’s arm, seeing only a light scrape over the wrist bone. It wasn’t swelling right off so he decided it was fine. Eunwoo didn’t get injured often, he was hardly bold enough for that. But he had seen Moonbin and Rocky nurse a few bumps and scrapes throughout the years. Enough to know, MJ was probably going to be fine. Even so, he couldn’t help but let his fingers hold onto him, tracing down the visible vein that reached down to his elbow a little longer than was needed.

“Will I live?” MJ joked.

Eunwoo let him go. “Obviously. Why are you still wearing your jeans?”

“Your sweats are too big. I couldn’t keep them up. Do you have some with a drawstring?”

“Yeah, hold on.”

Eunwoo searched for another pair and without closing the distance again, tossed them to him.

“Still grey, huh? You need to talk to a stylist.”

“It keeps me cool.”

“Ewww! Are these your workout clothes?!”

Inexplicable horror, struck MJ’s face.

“They’re clean, drama queen.”

“Better be!”

“You’re welcome to sleep naked” he suggested, trying not to blush.

“Pft! The last thing I need is you judging me.”

He knew it was probably a bad idea, but Eunwoo dared to look back, ready to retort. Instead, his eyes fell on the water dripping from MJ’s hair, trickling down the sides of his face and neck. The t-shirt hung low on his collar almost slipping off his shoulder with its length hanging well over his thighs. It was impossible to resist. Fortunately, MJ slipped up the sweats before Eunwoo had too much time to fixate.

“Ugh! Stupid hair. WHY WON’T YOU DRY!” MJ argued with himself.

“Because your towel is soaked” Eunwoo replied, snatching MJ’s wet towel and draping a dry one over his head. But even then, MJ struggled from the pain in his wrist. Despite feeling like his heart was about to rip out of his chest, Eunwoo slumped next to him on the bed and silently began to help.

“I can do it!” MJ insisted with the wit of a petulant child.

“I know,” he replied without letting go.

“Fine. But if you’re going to do it at a least do it right. I’m delicate,” he said with a forced laugh.

“I know.”

“You have a hell of a way of showing it.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Do you really? You must think you’re so clever, don’t you? Respect me, you heathen.”

Eunwoo only hummed, already knowing that no matter what he said, MJ was on a rant and no amount of claim otherwise was going to stop him. Often, MJ’s rants were nothing but that; a rant, a vent of sixty seconds or less before all associated feelings were gone, dissipating into a mask of humor he was so good at preserving. But every once in a while, MJ let it drop just long enough for people to see his sincerity; usually his kindness or his concern. It was calculated and never exposed longer than was necessary should anyone take advantage. Eunwoo only knew because he had overheard MJ offer Sanha such advice before anyone of them had an understanding of what it meant to be in the public eye. But MJ always knew. He often spoke up when no one dared. Having come into the forefront of the world of entertainment somewhat apprehensively, MJ’s words had occupied Eunwoo’s mind, time and time again. Sitting here now, alone in their room, he wondered what it would take to rip that wretched mask off for good. Maybe then, he could be sure what exactly he felt and for who.

“Older brothers are supposed to be treated with respect.”

“You’re not my brother.”

“Cha Eunwoo, you little prick. Ah! Watch it! Why are you being like this?!”

Sighing was beginning to feel tedious. “Do you really want to know?” he asked with more contempt than he meant to. Normally, he would be following the banter but somehow it didn’t seem possible at the moment. There was too much on his mind, too many questions, too much exhaustion.

“Um. Yes?”

Eunwoo scoffed, rubbing just a tad bit harder. “Don’t sound so sure.”

Finally stunned into silence, MJ pulled away, looking at him like had grown a second head.

Internally, Eunwoo was gleaming with glee though he didn’t attempt to lighten the mood again. Instead, he schooled himself, purposely showing he wasn’t about to make it easy for MJ to pass up a conversation with little more than a joke.

Sure enough, concern came first.

“What’s going on?” MJ asked.

Again, fairly proud of himself, Eunwoo threw the towel solely into MJ’s grasp. “You wouldn’t get it,” he mocked with a practiced tone.

Anger came second. But it was fleeting. Hurt dominated soon after.

“What does _that_ mean?” MJ accused lowly.

“It means, you’re too—” he hesitated, unable to really think of word he meant enough for MJ to believe.

MJ gripped his arm, hard. “Too what? What am I?” An unspoken— _to you_ —rung silently at the tip of his tongue.

Feeling as if he had finally managed to break the thread of patience MJ seemed so apt in keeping, Eunwoo said nothing, knowing it would pull the last thread.

“Am I not enough of a brother to you?” MJ asked more desperately. “Don’t you trust me?”

“ _Of course, he would think of it that way_ ,” Eunwoo thought to himself. MJ was one of the most unselfish people he had ever known, wanting nothing more than to please those he loved. But one love did not equal another. His own kind of love wanted more.

Feeling daring, he flung himself forward, pushing MJ’s back against the bed and holding him down firmly by the shoulders. Moving closer, closer than he ever dared to the other’s lips, he spoke lowly, “I don’t need another brother,” he confessed.

MJ huffed in disapproval. “That’s not fair.”

“Fair?” he repeated amused. “You want to know what’s not fair? Working my ass off so we can all have the exposure we deserve but all your attention goes to—”

“Is that it? You resent us?”

“What? No! That’s not what I’m trying to say.”

“Then, what are you trying say?”

Finally subdued, MJ appeared genuinely confused.

“I don’t resent it. I care about you.”

MJ smiled. “We care about you too.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Eunwoo insisted. “Not all of you—YOU—just you. I mean, I care about them too but—not like—like I care about you.”

Anxious with the feeling of MJ under them, his fingers were trembling; the soft fabric was worn and thin, the skin underneath, so obviously warm and tempting. Suddenly, Eunwoo was certain, he needed more.

“Aww,” MJ tutted teasingly. “Do you love me?”

“Yes!” he replied instantly, knowing it wasn’t what MJ was asking.

Unsurprisingly, MJ laughed. “Cute. But I don’t get it. What’s so wrong about that? We’re friends,” he said before letting out a dramatic gasp that nearly let him break away. “Cha Eunwoo, are you ashamed of me?! I’ll have you know I am very admirable.”

Expecting the turnaround, Eunwoo rolled his eyes and pushed him back down less forcefully.

Clearly more at ease MJ followed him easily.

So, it was now or never. Moving closer, almost as close as before, he cupped MJ’s face with one hand just under the jaw, allowing his thumb to reach MJ’s pretty lips. Then he let the tip of his finger press over them, shocking MJ into complete silence once more.

“I love you, hyung [형].”

When MJ opened his mouth to reply, Eunwoo moved quickly, placing a gentle kiss just at the bend of MJ’s mouth. “I love you,” he repeated when their eyes met again.

It got quiet. Really quiet. MJ didn’t stir and barely even breathed.

He offered another kiss, this time, on MJ’s cheek, then another over the pulse of his neck, and another just under the collar. Even though his lips craved every inch of skin he could instantly possess, his fingers let MJ go to urge upward, threading through MJ’s soft auburn hair instead. He couldn’t push himself away. The more he tried, the more he was pulled back. Nervous as he was, MJ’s scent ensnared his senses, coursing through his veins like a surge of sweetly heated comfort.

“Eunwoo—what—”

“No jokes,” he interrupted. “Please.”

Seeing MJ’s confusion, Eunwoo wanted to be hopeful but he was afraid, afraid that he might have broken the only bond they could ever share. MJ had always been more than a band mate. He was a best friend, a confidant and quite possibly, the love of his life. He knew now, no crush or attraction had ever come close to what he felt for MJ, and having him within reach was more than he ever dared to dream. Because of this, he knew MJ would never refuse him outright. He would consider Eunwoo’s feelings first before turning him away, and in another brazen act of courage, he dared a question.

“Can you let me kiss you more?” Eunwoo pleaded, deliberately aligning their lips. “I really—really—want to keep kissing you.”

He was about ready to give up when MJ let their mouths touch briefly. Eunwoo pressed on, gently at first, until all illusion of restraint dissolved when he felt MJ’s fingertips against his skin. It was the first time they had ever held each other so tenderly and the excitement soon got the best of him.

Feeling himself harden, Eunwoo led them up the bed with every intention to keep a comfortable distance. But as their kiss grew and their bodies aligned, so did their fever. The thin fabric over MJ’s body did nothing to conceal his warmth. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. If Eunwoo had known how good it felt to kiss him, to feel him, or to explore parts of him, he never dared with anyone, Eunwoo would fallen slave to his lust long ago.

Overwhelmed and knowing he had to, he let MJ breathe. Barely able to hold himself up, shaking from all the possibilities of MJ’s silence, Eunwoo didn’t dare look him in the eye despite the lack of refusal. Not now. Not when his thoughts were spinning out of control and screaming for more.

To distract himself, Eunwoo kissed farther away from his mouth. It was easy enough until his lips pressed against the exposed skin just above the hip, causing a visible shudder of pleasure MJ couldn’t help but vocalize. Eunwoo jumped up instantly, intent on claiming the other’s lips again but in doing so, he gave himself away.

A hard cock was difficult to hide.

“Eunwoo!” MJ began, eyes wide.

Eunwoo paused, letting silence calm the moment before offering him another out.

“We can pretend this never happened” Eunwoo said before he could lose his nerve. “We can pretend this never happened and go back to how we were—or—” he leaned forward, pressing against him. “—you could let me show you how much I want you.”

Eunwoo waited for a rejection that never came, yet his mind was spinning. “If you want me to kiss you again, you’re going to have to ask,” he let out.

He watched as MJ tried for a split second to keep him close before being startled by how excited they both felt and immediately retreated just enough to avoid the sensation again.

“Ask me.”

But MJ could barely breathe. His chest heaved as his fingers concentrated on the sheets below. Moments passed, milliseconds that felt like an eternity pounding against his heart until finally, MJ pushed himself up against his lips. “Kiss me again,” he whispered.

Eunwoo wasted no time. Finding MJ’s mouth as sweet as the moans vibrating between them, he savored the taste on his tongue. His curious fingers also ventured lower, under the band of MJ’s clothes and onto the warm erection he had been aching to possess.

MJ writhed under him, unable to articulate much of anything; inaudible pleas fell from his mouth as Eunwoo’s kisses descended, indulging on MJ’s cock like he hungered for nothing more. He wasn’t sure what was more satisfying, MJ’s muffled cries or the obvious shiver running through his body. When cries turned to moans, he dared to touch deeper, stretching MJ with the tip of his finger. MJ complained only until Eunwoo’s tongue circled his crown and what began as a question, turned to a cry Eunwoo was sure the boys had heard.

“You don’t want them coming in here and seeing you like this do you?” he warned, his lips humming against MJ’s skin.

Eunwoo swallowed him once more, quickening the pace. Already sensitive, MJ muffled another shout with both his palms, pleading for something Eunwoo wished he could give but wasn’t sure he had the patience for.

“Just keep breathing.”

The moment two of his fingers pressed in, Eunwoo knew it was time to let go. MJ’s cock bounced out of his mouth looking red and swollen, dripping with pale fluid he couldn’t help but taste with a flick of his tongue. The sensation sent shock waves of visible pleasure through them both.

Eunwoo watched as a rush of heat colored MJ’s skin, as his mouth parted with anticipation, and his body arched unable to hold still when he finally came to a release. Suddenly, it all fell into place. The anxiety of a new experience was forgotten as their lips met again. Eunwoo had always wondered how MJ owned his confidence like it was a gift from above. He knew MJ’s beauty was more than skin deep, but now he confirmed what he had long suspected.

Touching MJ was a temptation that could easily become an addiction.

“Move up” he said, already pulling MJ’s sweats down and past his knees.

MJ hissed. “It’s cold!”

“I know.”

“Wait. We can’t!”

Eunwoo pouted. “Just a little more, hyung [형].”

“But—the boys—we’re not—I’m not—”

“Then we’ll just have to keep quiet, won’t we?” Eunwoo teased.

“But we’re not prepared” MJ stuttered, growing louder.

“Trust me.”

“Fuck trust!”

(@^__^@)

“What if they beat the crap out of each other?” Sanha said, not looking away from his phone.

Moonbin grabbed another slice of pizza. “They won’t.”

“But how do you know?” Rocky insisted in panic. “Eunwoo looked pissed. I don’t think he’s ever been that pissed. What did MJ even do?”

“He wasn’t mad,” Moonbin assured.

“You must be joking!” Rocky was growing frantic. Unfortunately, before he could be pacified, another cry echoed from the hall. “That’s it. We have to do something!”

Moonbin looked to Jinjin, then to Sanha who took no notice of anything or anyone, and then back to Jinjin who nodded knowingly. “Who’s up for the dessert?!” he asked loudly. “My treat. Let’s go!”

“Go where?” Sanha asked.

“For ice cream?” Moonbin suggested before stuffing half a pizza into his mouth.

Jinjin nodded.

“Awesome!” Sanha shut off his game and was halfway down the door before Rocky called out.

“Are we just going to ignore the chaos in there?” Rocky was frantic. But no one was listening and Moonbin was stronger, already dragging him past the door. “Guys! Come on! They are gonna kill each other!”

Moonbin smiled. “Oh, they’re gonna kill something alright. Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates follow me on Twitter [Ztarplay_Spazz](https://twitter.com/Ztarplay_Spazz)
> 
> DO NOT REPOST. For translation requests, please message me.


End file.
